


step into my life

by cloudsfall



Series: skephalo oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, bad loves his boy sm :(, no real names used, they love each other sm ok waa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsfall/pseuds/cloudsfall
Summary: when you’re head over heels for your best friend and there comes that point that it’s too overwhelming to hide it
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: skephalo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193381
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	step into my life

**Author's Note:**

> noticed there needed to be more solo skephalo fics on ao3. mama cloud has gotchu

This was stupid.

So, _so,_ stupid.

Bad didn’t even know he had the capacity to feel this way, and yet, here he was. Hopelessly in love.

He’d thought he’d been in love before. In fact, Bad was almost certain he’d been in love before. But those times were fleeting crushes and puppy-love, at least compared to _this_. Nothing could compare to whatever _this_ was, this constant state of longing and aching and hoping and _wishing_. 

So Bad laid down on his bed, headphones on with no audio playing. The only sounds he heard were Lucy shuffling and his own shallow breath. He didn’t like the silence, no, but virtually any song or any video or whatever would always, _always,_ lead his thoughts back to Skeppy. 

Not like Bad’s thoughts wouldn’t lead back to Skeppy nonetheless, but maybe the sound of his own heartbeat would lead him back to monotony rather than a rabbit-hole of unforgiving ideas of love and yearning. At least that’s what he hoped.

Truly, beyond all ‘hope’, all he could see behind his eyelids and feel beyond his touch was _Skeppy._ And it was tragic. Sleepy ‘hellos’ and tender ‘I love yous’ played in Bad’s ears. He saw Skeppy’s smile, his laugh, his soul, and if he was being honest, it hurt. Knowing Skeppy would always be there for him, yet still _just_ out of his reach was torturous. Because though he’ll be there, he could never be there for Bad in the way he needed. The amount he adored those ‘I love yous’ was balanced in hatred, because even though he couldn’t accept it completely, Bad knew it was always platonic.

Bad wanted to drown out his mentality with music, but he already ruled that out. So rather than drowning out his thoughts, Bad let himself drown in _them_.

He was lost in his head at this point. Bad needed to sleep. He pushed a palm over his eyes, willing away tears and thoughts of unrequited love. The tears spilled over anyways. Bad lay in a shadowy ball of unknowing, pain circling around his head. He was dizzy and exhausted beyond belief, too far gone to pull himself back to reality.

And then came the Discord call. 

Silence was broken by familiar chimes, and the steady heart-wrenching breaths were replaced with frantic trembles. Bad sat up from lying down on his bed, clutching the phone in his hands.

It was Skeppy. Of course it was Skeppy. Nobody else would be calling Bad at three in the morning.

Like casting a spell, Bad moved his hand to wipe his tear tracks and in turn accept the call. Hesitation could come later.

“Hey, Sk—“

“Bad!” Bad winced at the unwelcome bout of too-loud imposing happiness in his headphones. “Oh my God, Bad. I miss you. Why weren’t you responding to my messages? I messaged you like— fifty times. Your status is literally online, too.”

Dang. Bad hoped Skeppy would have disregarded that. “Oh gosh, sorry. Didn’t even see my phone buzz.” 

Matching his friend’s energy was proving to be harder than ever. And even through a short minute of talk, Bad _knew_ Skeppy was picking up on the unnatural tone Bad was trying so desperately to cover.

“...Bad? You good, dude?” There it was. Bad took a breath in.

“Y’know what? Not really. I’m not gonna try to lie to you. But I’m sure it wouldn’t be a good idea to go too in-depth into it. Don’t think it’d necessarily help if we did.” Bad almost waited for a response, though giving in after half a second. “What did you need me for?”

As usual, Bad hated silence. The few seconds of silence there, especially after Bad’s unexpectedly negative response, felt like disgustingly long minutes.

“Not gonna force you to say anything, Bad. But you know I’m always here to listen to your stresses, right? I love you.”

Nevermind. Maybe Bad prefered silence.

He was upset, not just because he was in love, but because he _knew_ Skeppy was being genuine. Bad knew that Skeppy was always somebody to come to, somebody to cry to, somebody who would never judge, and _goodness_ did he hate it. Skeppy was amazing. And Bad couldn’t turn him down.

All internal walls broke down, and Bad couldn’t stop the sobs deep within his chest from unfolding.

Skeppy was perfect. Maybe not literally, no, but he _was_ perfect for Bad. Everything he did, everything he said, everything he had was handmade for Bad to love. But though Skeppy himself did love Bad, he couldn’t reciprocate for him in the way that he needed. It hurt. It hurt almost as much as having Skeppy brought Bad joy. He couldn’t live like this, day-in and day-out, hopelessly in love and never moving on. He was head over heels, truly.

And oh, no, Bad realized he was speaking those thoughts out loud.

Bad wasn’t sure how much he had spoken, but judging by Skeppy’s reaction, he figured he had said too much. Hopefully his unforgiving sobs masked some of the words.

“You’re in love with me, Bad? Like— actually?”

Bad didn’t respond. He stared ahead with anything other than intent, focusing on how his tears blurred the space around him.

Skeppy breathed in. Bad tried to mask a sniffle.

A beat passed.

“Bad, listen to me. We can work something out. Please don’t cry.”

Tears continued down Bad’s face.

“I don’t really know if we can, Skeppy.” 

Bad tried with desperation to sound confident, but the façade was broken with a weak tone and an accidental sob. He was utterly shattered, lying slowly back down on his bed and curling in on himself.

“I don’t know if we can,” Bad repeated to himself through a hiccup.

There was a pause. A purposeful pause on Skeppy’s part. Partly to give Bad time to think and partly to give _himself_ time to think.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

“I don’t know what makes you think that we can’t.” Skeppy spoke with careful sincerity, as if walking a tightrope around Bad’s fractured core. 

Bad’s voice waivered. “I don’t want you to pretend to me like we can work this out. Skeppy, you’re— you like girls. I’ll put it plainly. You’ve said it so many times and somehow my heart won’t comprehend that.” Bad paused for a moment, trying to put his thoughts into semi-comprehendable words for his friend. 

“I can’t live like this, around you, every single day, when there’s a part in me that feels as if I have a chance. It seriously— it seriously hurts so bad.” The last bit appeared to be hard for Bad to say, and though he was trying to calm himself, sobs rang out between each word. “I love you way too much. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Bad. Nononono. Please don’t say sorry,” Skeppy sounded on the brink of tears, which stabbed at Bad further. “It’s not your fault at all. It’s literally never been your fault.”

“I know. I— know. But it still feels like it is. And actually, I just ruined everything tonight. So, yeah, maybe I should hold some of the blame.”

“Bad, listen to me. You didn’t ruin anything. I promise.”

“I did. You don’t have to lie to me,” Bad whimpered. “It’s not like I can physically go back to acting normal after this. Everything we built up I just knocked down. I’m sorry, I’m so, so—“

“ _Listen._ ” Skeppy spoke with gentle sternness, immediately causing Bad to fall silent.

A shuffle rang out from Skeppy’s side of the line, followed by a curt sigh. 

“There’s too much to tell you, Bad. Too much you don’t know. Nah, more like— too much I haven’t told you. This is a really shitty way to have to tell you this. I’d hoped it would be in a better circumstance or whatever, but I can’t stand to see you hurting like this. Seriously. Fuck, I don’t know. I’m stalling right now. I don’t really know how to go about saying this.”

Bad sniffled inwardly. “It’s okay, Skeppy. You don’t gotta make me feel better.”

“Nono, it’s not that. I’m not just trying to make _you_ feel better, because I know this’ll make me feel better too. ‘Cause this has been hurting me as well.”

“The thing is,” Skeppy continued, “I know you liked me. I don’t know how I knew, I just did. And I really, _really,_ don’t know how this happened,” Skeppy scoffed, “and I don’t know _when_ it happened either, but, I liked you back. I still like you back. It’s— it’s in a different way than I’ve felt before, too. I’ve liked so many girls before, genuinely, but the way I feel about _you_... It’s completely different. At first I kinda thought it was platonic, considering it was a little foreign, but by now I know for a _fact_ that it’s not. I can give you a hundred percent guarantee for that one. Fuck, I literally sound so cliché right now. My God.”

Bad was still crying now, but this time for all the right reasons.

“Skeppy, no way,” Bad choked. “You’re not just— uhm— saying that, are you? To make me feel better?”

“No, ‘course not. This isn’t exactly on my ‘things to troll BadBoyHalo with’ list. I’ve been struggling with this a lot, sexuality wise and whatnot, so it was a little hard to put this out there. I’m sorry it took so long for me to come to you, especially like— after realizing how broken up you’ve been about this.”

“Oh, Skeppy! Nono, don’t say sorry. Oh my gosh.” Bad gushed into the pillow beside him, chest tightening with excitement and happiness and _love_ , furiously blushing and crying and giggling with an overwhelment of emotions. Skeppy listened as Bad sputtered nonsense and sweet nothings, silently melting into the voice of the person he loved.

“Skeppy, seriously, don’t apologize. I’m sorry— I’m a little disheveled after that, kinda just went from the saddest I’ve ever been to, uh, the happiest.” Bad giggled to himself and sniveled in. “I’m so happy you told me, Skeppy. I’m so proud of you, too. I genuinely didn’t expect this.”

“Really? You didn’t? You’re a little oblivious, dude. I love you, though. I love you a lot.”

“Thank you, Skeppy. I love you too. So much. I’m so sorry I put you through this.”

Skeppy giggled with a sodden breath. “Never say sorry again. I’m banning it from your vocabulary. If I’m not allowed to swear, you’re not to apologize, ‘specially when you did nothing wrong.” Skeppy laughed through tears well-hidden until the end, wiping at his eyes and nose as Bad giggled and cried in suit.

At that moment, they were home. A home just beginning to be built, per se, but one that’d last.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3 kudos and comments are all very appreciated!


End file.
